Bazz-B vs. Jugram Haschwalth
|image = |conflict= Quincy Blood War |date = June 18th |place = Wahrwelt, Royal Realm |result = Haschwalth is victorious. |side1 = *Sternritter "H" Bazz-B |side2 = *Sternritter "B" Jugram Haschwalth |forces1 =*The Heat *Spirit Weapon (Modified Crossbow) :*Heilig Pfeil |forces2 =*Spirit Weapon (Broadsword) *Swordsmanship *Hirenkyaku |casual1 =*Bazz-B is killed. |casual2 =*Haschwalth is uninjured. }} is a fight which takes place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses on the conflict between Sternritter "H" Bazz-B and Sternritter Grandmaster Jugram Haschwalth. Prelude When the Gotei 13 and the Visored enter the Royal Realm to combat Yhwach and his forces, Bazz-B, Liltotto Lamperd, and Giselle Gewelle accompany them to exact their revenge on Yhwach for deeming them sacrifices.Bleach manga; Chapter 623, pages 16-17 Upon entering the Royal Realm, Bazz-B and the others reach Silbern, where Bazz-B notes that the Gate of the Sun is intact before declaring that they will be killing both Yhwach and Haschwalth.Bleach manga; Chapter 629, pages 15-17 Within Wahrwelt, Haschwalth is informed of the Schutzstaffel moving out to different parts of the city and how Uryū Ishida is among them, prompting him to order the messenger to observe Uryū and report any suspicious actions he takes. However, they are interrupted when Bazz-B shoots the messenger through the head with Burner Finger 1. When Haschwalth asks him why he did this, Bazz-B claims he should be surprised that Bazz-B is alive.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 6-9 Battle Bazz-B leaps toward Haschwalth and grabs his collar before attempting to fire another Burner Finger 1 at him, but Haschwalth grabs his wrist and flips over him while disconnecting his cloak before slamming the hilt of his sword into Bazz-B's face. As Haschwalth fully unsheathes his sword, Bazz-B grabs its hilt, burns a hole through Haschwalth's cloak, and fires another Burner Finger 1 at him, which pierces the side of the palace and grazes Haschwalth's face. When Haschwalth notes that Bazz-B was not chosen by Yhwach, Bazz-B explains how the other Sternritter had their Quincy: Vollständig or their lives taken by Yhwach's Auswählen before claiming that Haschwalth knew this would happen while preparing Burner Finger 2.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 10-16 Bazz-B notes that Haschwalth will gain Yhwach's power at night before proclaiming his intention to kill both him and Yhwach's power.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 16-17 When Bazz-B swipes at him with his burning fingers, Haschwalth leaps into the air and avoids several subsequent attacks before preparing to draw his sword. Seeing this, a grinning Bazz-B summons his own Spirit Weapon and fires a Heilig Pfeil, which blows a hole in a nearby wall. When Bazz-B asks him why the name of the castle was changed from Silbern to Wahrwelt, Haschwalth merely asks him to take this fight outside because he does not wish to damage the castle any further, prompting an irritated Bazz-B to use Burner Finger 3.Bleach manga; Chapter 631, pages 1-2 & 11-12 Soon after, while recalling his first encounter with Yhwach, Bazz-B fires a Heilig Pfeil at Haschwalth, who catches it before slashing him across the abdomen with his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 633, pages 16-17 .]] Sent flying by the attack, Bazz-B lands on the ground and coughs up blood as Haschwalth asks him to stop fighting because it does not benefit Yhwach. Hearing this, Bazz-B points out how he came here to kill Yhwach before activating '''Burner Finger 4. Angered by this, Haschwalth calls Bazz-B by his full name, Bazzard Black, before leaping back to avoid Bazz-B's slash, which cuts a nearby pillar in two. Bazz-B taunts Haschwalth by noting he is still running before demanding to know if Haschwalth is afraid of losing to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 634, pages 1-5 Bazz-B and Haschwalth continue fighting as Bazz-B recalls how Haschwalth never agreed to fight him no matter how many times he tried. Eventually, Haschwalth cuts off Bazz-B's right arm, causing his flame sword to fly away and cut through another pillar. Seeing this, Bazz-B attacks Haschwalth with Burning Full Fingers, but Haschwalth avoids the torrent of flame before slashing Bazz-B from shoulder to hip.Bleach manga; Chapter 634, pages 9-14 Aftermath Bleeding profusely, Bazz-B turns and grabs Haschwalth by the collar with his remaining hand before admitting his defeat. As Bazz-B notes that he always thought this loss would be more shameful, Haschwalth walks away and up a nearby flight of stairs without saying a word, leaving Bazz-B to collapse while recalling their first meeting as children.Bleach manga; Chapter 634, pages 14-17 References Navigation Category:Fights